


Salted Caramel

by Naililian



Series: Christmas Chocolate Box [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, di nuovo tanto tanto fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naililian/pseuds/Naililian
Summary: E se l'estate, quest'anno, decidesse di irrompere a Natale?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: Christmas Chocolate Box [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Salted Caramel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stregatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatta/gifts).



> Ed ecco il regalo per Stregatta! Mi ha fatto penare con una coppia che proprio non riesce a solleticarmi come dovrebbe. Lo so, sono sexy, ma sospetto non sia sufficiente. Spero, comunque, le piaccia. Sicuramente è un'altra delle cose più sciocche che io abbia mai scritto...

_Salted caramel_

La prima sensazione, al risveglio, fu il fastidio. Durante la notte le lenzuola si erano impregnate di sudore e non era servito a niente cercare conforto calciandole in fondo al letto e spostandosi fino al margine esterno, per lasciare ciondolare fuori dal materasso una gamba nella speranza che catturasse un alito di vento.   
La seconda sensazione, poi, si ricollegò direttamente alla prima e fu un moto di disgusto sincero per l'odore carico, di sesso, che aleggiava nell'aria stagnante della camera.   
Charles tirò comunque un respiro profondo, cercando di svegliarsi abbastanza da trovare la voglia di strisciare fuori dal letto e andare ad aprire la finestra. Rotolò sulla schiena con un gemito, scostando dalla fronte i capelli sudati che gli si erano appiccicati alla pelle, e poi, a tentoni, tastò il materasso accanto a sè. Ma ogni speranza, di spedire il proprio compagno di letto a spalancare le imposte al suo posto, naufragò in un vago senso di solitudine quando incontrò solo un umido spazio vuoto. Grugnì la propria disapprovazione e aprì, finalmente, gli occhi.  
L'orologio sul comodino dall'altra parte del letto gli comunicava che erano le nove e mezza del mattino. Troppo presto per volersi davvero tirare su, se non fosse stato per quel caldo soffocante e il desiderio ardente di lavarlo via, sotto una doccia, quanto prima. Valutò la distanza che c'era tra il letto, la finestra e la porta del bagno ensuite per considerare attentamente se la propria volontà lo avrebbe sorretto in tutti quei movimenti, ma prima di riuscire a prendere una decisione al riguardo, qualcuno irruppe nella camera da letto, annunciandosi con grida festose della peggior specie.  
Charles sbuffò e chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, rigirandosi su se stesso nella speranza di sottrarsi a ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo.   
Fu inutile.  
Il qualcuno si gettò a peso morto sul letto – esattamente nello spazio che aveva lasciato già libero quel mattino – e gli si arrampicò addosso, aggiungendo il proprio calore corporeo a quello asfissiante del mattino.  
-Buongiorno, raggio di sole!- insistte Daniel vivacemente, prima di gettarsi a capofitto sul suo collo per tracciare una scia di baci umidi e soffocanti. Charles mugugnò una protesta inarticolata, ma ancora una volta, fu assolutamente superfluo e non servì a frenare l'entusiasmo dell'altro.- E' mattino, il sole splende e la Vigilia ci attende!- annunciò, infatti, il pilota più anziano.  
-...le nove e mezza non sono mattino.- gorgogliò il monegasco.  
Daniel ridacchiò nel suo orecchio. La carezza gentile del suo fiato mandò un brivido piacevole giù lungo la schiena di Charles, che si sentì immediatamente più sveglio. Rotolò nuovamente sulla schiena e aprì ancora una volta gli occhi, sorridendo da sotto in su nel ricambiare il sorriso splendente dell'altro.  
-Sul serio, come fai ad essere tanto attivo a quest'ora?- continuò a recriminare il più giovane.   
Ma dal suo tono era sparito qualsiasi fastidio e Daniel si strinse nelle spalle, con indifferenza, e si piegò a baciarlo brevemente, tracciando distrattamente con le dita la linea dei suoi addominali, risalendo all'elastico dei boxer, su su fino al collo ed alle spalle. Charles si rilassò progressivamente, socchiudendo gli occhi e facendo, _letteralmente_ , le fusa sotto il suo tocco.  
-Come potrei essere meno che entusiasta avendo te, qui con me, per passare insieme il più bel Natale della nostra vita?- ritorse l'australiano non appena si fu allontanato dalle sue labbra.  
Charles lo guardò un attimo. Poi, gli tirò un pugno contro la spalla: Sei un coglione.- sentenziò, mentre Daniel scoppiava a ridere.   
Charles lo scostò malamente e si tirò a sedere con un gesto che la sua testa giudicò troppo repentino. Si massaggiò appena il collo, una smorfia di dolore sul viso, mentre Daniel gli piombava nuovamente addosso per un ultimo bacio a stampo contro la fronte, prima di saltare giù dal letto e andare ad aprire la finestra.  
Charles apprezzò la sua iniziativa: un tragitto in meno da percorrere sulla sua lista di quel mattino.  
Il sole splendente "dell'estate" australiana si riversò all'interno della stanza, insieme con uno spiffero di aria leggermente più fresca, che cancellò almeno in parte i residui della precedente notte. Charles inspirò a pieni polmoni e Daniel si voltò a guardarlo nuovamente.  
-La colazione è quasi pronta. Datti una sciacquata veloce e vieni giù. Ho una sorpresa per te!- annunciò tutto felice il pilota più grande.  
E uscì senza aspettare una risposta.  
Charles sospirò, sforzandosi per tirarsi definitivamente in piedi e caracollare maldestramente fino al bagno. Abbandonò i boxer nel cesto della biancheria sporca sotto il lavandino e s'infilò in doccia senza aspettare che l'acqua diventasse calda. Aveva decisamente bisogno di un po' di frescura per schiarirsi le idee, del resto.   
Quando aveva accettato di seguire Daniel e festeggiare il Natale a Perth, sapeva già di aver fatto una cazzata. Intanto, non gli piaceva affatto l'idea di passare il Natale lontano dalla propria famiglia e, inoltre, per lui il Natale era neve, dolci di pan di zenzero, alberi illuminati e freddo. Tanto, bellissimo, intenso, raggelante freddo. L'idea di trascorrere la Vigilia in costume da bagno in spiaggia, come Daniel aveva programmato, era _terrificante_. Come pensare di festeggiare il proprio matrimonio in un locale di spogliarelliste!  
...ed era meglio se non diceva niente del genere a voce alta perchè: a), Daniel era il tipo di persona capace di chiedere davvero ad un uomo di sposarlo e, anche se Charles era certo di non voler sposare un uomo, non era altrettanto certo di essere in grado di dire di no a Daniel (quella vacanza ne era la prova lampante); e b), Dan era anche il tipo di persona da trovare incredibilmente divertente l'idea di sposarsi a Las Vegas, in qualche club gremito di donnine seminude e con le rispettive famiglie, tirate a lucido, comodamente sedute in prima fila sotto un palco corredato di molteplici pali di acciacio.   
Ma tornando al presente, la vita di Charles sembrava aver già preso una piega surreale nel momento in cui, davanti ad un piagnucolante Daniel che protestava di non voler stare lontano da lui più di dieci minuti adesso che _finalmente_ era riuscito a fargli capire quanto lo amasse, si era trovato ad acconsentire a trascorrere con l'altro l'intero periodo di vacanze, prima di dover tornare a lavoro a Maranello.  
E qui era cominciato il suo incubo fatto di costumi da bagno, caldo asfissiante e spiagge australiane.  
Per la verità, Charles non disapprovava proprio tutto tutto di quella vacanza. Ad esempio, aveva avuto modo di conoscere meglio la famiglia del suo...ragazzo. Gli faceva ancora un po' strano chiamarlo così, in fondo la loro relazione era iniziata solo tre mesi prima ed era diventata "seria" sì e no negli ultimi venti giorni. Daniel, magari, aveva corso un po' troppo nel trascinarlo a casa dei suoi, piazzarlo al centro del salotto di sua madre ed esclamare allegramente che Charles era il suo compagno. Fortuna che gli altri componenti del nucleo familiare "Ricciardo" detenevano la maggior parte del buon senso di famiglia e, quindi, la cosa era stata accolta con la giusta dose di rilassatezza. In definitiva, Charles era quasi certo che nessuno avrebbe chiesto loro quando intendessero avviare le pratiche di adozione di un bambino, almeno per i primi due anni. In compenso, tutti in casa sembravano ipereccitati all'idea di avere un ospite per Natale e avevano dato il loro meglio per farlo sentire immediatamente a proprio agio.  
Cosa che non sarebbe neanche stata troppo difficile, dato che erano meravigliosamente accoglienti, divertenti e _carini_ , ma ogni volta che Charles scendeva nel suddetto salotto e si trovava a doversi rapportare con le decorazioni natalizie e l'aria condizionata nello stesso momento, il suo cervello sembrava incapace di processare le informazioni e lui restava inebetito a fissare le luci intermittenti sull'albero, come se lo avessero del tutto ipnotizzato.  
Cacciò via gli ultimi residui di quei pensieri nel momento in cui ruotò il rubinetto e chiuse l'acqua nella doccia. Uscendo in accappatoio, recuperò dall'armadio, che condivideva temporaneamente con Daniel, un costume da bagno ed una maglietta, che indossò al volo prima di scendere di sotto in ciabatte infradito. Il resto della sua preparazione, per quel giorno, consistette nel passarsi distrattamente le mani tra i capelli umidi per cercare di dare loro una qualche forma che non glieli rispedisse dritti negli occhi al primo movimento.  
Dovette bastare, comunque, perchè lo sguardo affamato, con cui Daniel lo accolse al suo ingresso in cucina, aveva davvero poco a che spartire con la colazione già apparecchiata. Charles sorrise maliziosamente e prese posto su uno degli sgabelli che circondavano l'isola centrale.  
-Cos'è la sorpresa?- chiese, mentre Daniel versava il tè per entrambi.  
-Se è una sorpresa...!- protestò lui.- Comunque, tranquillo, lo scoprirai appena finito di mangiare.- promise, sorridendo.  
Charles addentò un pancake e non replicò: Ricordami il programma.- chiese, invece. Il suo tono rassegnato e affatto convinto fece storcere il naso all'altro pilota, che lo fissò accigliato. Charles si strinse nelle spalle- Non posso farci niente.- sbuffò.- Fare sci nautico la mattina della Vigilia non stimola il mio spirito natalizio. - confessò per l'ennesima volta.  
-Lo so, lo so. - concesse Daniel con un sospiro.- Comunque, ieri ho detto surf, non sci nautico.- lo corresse.  
Charles fece segno che, per quanto riguardava il suo spirito natalizio, l'uno valeva l'altro, ma non aggiunse niente.   
Quindi, come previsto, la sua mattinata avrebbe compreso una gita al mare. Beh, almeno al ritorno in Europa avrebbe fatto morire d'invidia tutti con una splendida tintarella fuori stagione.  
Finirono di fare colazione chiacchierando con Grace, che era rientrata a casa dopo una passeggiata mattutina e si era prestata a preparare loro qualcosa da spilluzzicare più tardi in spiaggia. Dopo aver fatto sparire le stoviglie sporche nel lavello, Daniel disse a Charles di seguirlo e uscì sul retro della casa.   
-Ma non dobbiamo recuperare la roba per il mare?- domandò il monegasco, seguendolo incuriosito mentre Daniel, ridendo, si avventurava nel giardino alle spalle della villa.  
-Sì, ma dopo.- sminuì rapidamente l'australiano.   
Senza dargli altre spiegazioni, Daniel si spinse risolutamente verso la parte più esterna di terreno e Charles fu costretto a seguirlo, lamentandosi con se stesso, per non essere stato abbastanza furbo da indossare un paio di scarpe chiuse, quando rischiò un paio di incidenti su alcuni sassi particolarmente sconnessi.   
Nell'arrivare nei pressi di un grande albero da frutto, Charles si fermò. Sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre e, non pago, si strofinò gli occhi con il dorso della mano, certo che il sole e la calura gli stessero giocando qualche strano scherzo. Daniel non gli badò. Raggiunse risolutamente lo stesso albero, allungò una mano e afferrò la cavezza che pendeva da uno dei rami più bassi. Quindi, si voltò, tutto soddisfatto e tronfio, mostrando orgogliosamente il risultato della propria opera.  
-Charles, ti presento Rufus la Renna!- esclamò.  
L'alpaca alle sue spalle ricambiò, sonnolento, lo sguardo di Charles. Dopodichè, impietoso, voltò l'elegante collo e strofinò il muso sulle spalle di Daniel per grattarsi. A quel punto, il grosso naso rosso di gommapiuma, che l'australiano gli aveva sistemato sulla punta del suo vero naso, saltò via con un "pop".  
Charles sbattè di nuovo le palpebre, realizzando che no, non era completamente impazzito, ma stava davvero fissando un alpaca marrone a cui il suo... _ragazzo_ aveva fatto indossare un naso rosso, corna da renna, una copertina rossa ricamata con foglie di vischio e campanellini dorati che suonavano non appena la povera bestia faceva tanto da muoversi.   
E, per inciso, l'alpaca, in quel momento, faceva un sacco di rumore, considerato che continuava a scuotere inutilmente la testa nel tentativo di liberarsi del cerchietto che reggeva le corna.  
Charles pensò rapidamente ad una risposta sensata, da fornire al sorriso enorme con cui Daniel aspettava la sua reazione. Il problema era che la risposta più sensata sarebbe stata anche la meno opportuna, date le circostanze. Charles era quasi certo che Dan ci sarebbe rimasto malissimo se avesse esordito con un "ma perchè?!", strillato con tutto l'angoscioso stupore che la situazione richiedeva. Per cui, non disse nulla. Rimase fermo ad arrovellarsi il cervello per trovare un modo gentile di replicare che "Rufus la Renna era, appunto, _una renna_ e non un alpaca", mentre il suddetto mammifero stabiliva che ne aveva avuto abbastanza delle dannate corna e, molto poco cerimoniosamente, utilizzava ancora una volta Daniel per grattare via anche quelle dalla cima della testa. Le corna saltarono con un suono simile a quello del naso rosso e colpirono Daniel in testa, prima di ricadere a terra. Il pilota più anziano non battè ciglio e non si mosse.   
-...la tua renna si sta smontando.- osservò Charles, con uno sbuffo divertito.  
-Sì, me lo avevano detto al negozio: le renne australiane sono difettose. Meglio un sano prodotto nord europeo.- commentò Daniel con un cenno di assenso.  
Charles rise. Si avvicinò e raccolse da terra il cerchietto con le corna, che sistemò sulla testa dell'altro non appena lo ebbe raggiunto. Gli sorrise, intenerito, mentre Daniel ricambiava quel sorriso con il proprio e, istintivamente, allungava la mano a circondargli la vita per stringerlo a sè. Rufus l'Alpaca seguì il movimento e Charles si ritrovò stretto al petto di Daniel con la testa incombente dell'animale che torreggiava su entrambi. Non ci badò. Mentre baciava il più grande, Rufus pensò bene di strofinarsi un po' anche contro le sue, di spalle, e Charles sentì un paio di campanellini scivolare a terra. 

In spiaggia Michael li raggiunse insieme con un gruppo di vecchi amici, suoi e di Daniel, a cui quest'ultimo presentò Charles come "il suo ragazzo". Il monegasco arrossì, qualcuno di loro affermò che sapevano chi era visto che tifavano Ferrari, ma la maggior parte reagì registrando l'informazione senza commentarla. Pochi minuti più tardi, comunque, Charles si era perfettamente integrato nel gruppo.   
Non era stupito che Daniel fosse un tipo tanto aperto e solare, se quello era il genere di persone con cui era cresciuto. Man mano che l'altro lo introduceva alla sua cerchia più stretta e più datata, Charles scopriva che Daniel amava circondarsi di persone che gli somigliavano molto: dinamiche, senza pregiudizi e amanti della vita. Questo lo faceva sentire un pochino a disagio, per la verità, visto che lui era sì, un tipo socievole, ma era anche molto riservato e piuttosto timido e ci metteva un po' ad aprirsi completamente alle nuove conoscenze. Per fortuna, Michael e Daniel erano lì per mediare ed evitare che il gruppo trovasse troppo spigolose alcune delle sue reazioni.   
Il surf, in compenso, era qualcosa che proprio non faceva per lui, concluse Charles dopo un paio di ore passate, per lo più, a cadere dalla tavola, bevendo sufficiente acqua di mare da avere la nausea. Daniel gli rise dietro quando si diede definitivamente per vinto e lo rispedì a riva, promettendogli che lo avrebbe raggiunto nello spazio di qualche minuto. Charles disse che ne avrebbe approfittato per farsi una doccia e cercare qualcosa da bere, ma Daniel gli raccomandò di aspettare lui, perchè aveva un'altra sorpresa. Rabbrividendo – e non per il freddo – Charles si chiese di che sorpresa si sarebbe trattato, ma si stese al sole in attesa che l'altro lo raggiungesse.   
Doveva essersi assopito, perchè quando Daniel gli piombò addosso, bagnato fradicio, sobbalzò e spalancò gli occhi. L'altro rise, prima di affondare con il naso nel suo collo, provocandogli brividi piacevoli alla sensazione della pelle fredda contro la sua calda e arrossata. Il monegasco scostò i riccioli gocciolanti dell'altro dal proprio viso, spingendoli indietro con le dita, ma solo per ritrovarsi a lottare debolmente con lo strato di sale che li impregnava rendendoli più ribelli del solito. Daniel mugnugnò soddisfatto a quelle carezze.  
-Smetti di fare il gatto. Ho sete e mi hai fatto aspettare una vita.- lo rimproverò Charles, battendogli un pacca contro il braccio nella speranza di convincerlo ad alzarsi.  
-Sì, giusto. Scusa.- convenne rapidamente l'australiano, mentre tirava su il viso.- Rimedierò immediatamente!- promise pronto.  
Si sollevò di scatto e, in pochi gesti rapidi, si sfilò la parte superiore della muta che indossava, allacciandone le maniche attorno alla vita. Poi gli porse una mano, per aiutare anche Charles a tirarsi in piedi. Il più giovane la scostò con un colpo e uno sbuffo risentito e si sollevò da solo. La testa gli girò immediatamente, si diede del cretino per essersi addormentato al sole e borbottò una protesta risentita all'indirizzo dell'altro, quando si voltò ed incrociò lo sguardo ironico di Daniel.  
-Vieni.- lo invitò quest'ultimo, senza commentare e facendo finta di non essersi accorto del suo fastidio.   
Puntò risolutamente in direzione del chiosco in fondo alla spiaggia e Charles lo seguì più lentamente. Arrivati all'altezza di un campo di beach volley, entrambi rallentarono ulteriormente, godendosi con piacere la vista di un gruppo di atletiche ragazze in bikini impegnate in una partita; quando riuscirono, faticosamente, a procedere oltre, entrambi si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa, ridendo complici. Approdarono allo spazio coperto del chiosco che ancora sghignazzavano.   
Charles prese posto su uno degli sgabelli sistemati attorno al bancone e Daniel si sporse oltre il bordo di questo, allungando una mano a prendere una cannuccia colorata da dentro un bicchiere da cocktail sbeccato, mentre apostrofava con familiarità il ragazzo abbronzato che stava servendo un cliente dal lato opposto.  
-Ohi, Nikky!  
-Ohi, Danny Boy!- ritorse quello, sorridendogli da sopra la spalla prima di tornare a concentrarsi sull'uomo che aveva di fronte.- Ecco a lei e buona giornata!- salutò, passandogli il resto e osservandolo recuperare denaro e bibita da sopra il bancone, prima di allontanarsi.  
A quel punto, Nikky si voltò e si avvicinò loro, allungando subito una mano in direzione di Charles: Ciao, tu devi essere il famoso Charlie Brown!- esordì amichevolmente.  
Il pilota Ferrari si chiese distrattamente se quel sorriso enorme fosse una specie di marchio di fabbrica di tutti quelli che nascevano da quelle parti, perché Nikky ne aveva uno che ricordava dannatamente quello del riccioluto che, seduto accanto a lui, mordicchiava con convinzione la punta della cannuccia di cui si era impossessato. Era talmente concentrato su quel pensiero, che nemmeno fece caso al fatto che il nomignolo, con cui Daniel lo chiamava di solito, avesse fatto il giro del globo e fosse approdato fino a lì.  
-Io sono Charles.- corresse comunque, senza riuscire ad evitarsi di ricambiare il sorriso dell'altro con il proprio. Gli strinse la mano.  
-Sei riuscito a fare quello che ti avevo chiesto, Nik?- interloquì ansiosamente Daniel, sputacchiando la cannuccia nel parlare ma non preoccupandosi affatto di quanto la cosa potesse risultare disgustosa.   
Nikky non mancò, tuttavia, di farlo notare: Se non butti via quella roba e ti dai un contegno, ti caccio a calci.- minacciò quietamente. Poi, mentre Daniel faceva esattamente quanto richiesto, si piegò a prendere qualcosa dal frigo sotto il bancone.- Certo che ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto.- ritorse.- Sono il proprietario del chiosco da spiaggia migliore di tutta la costa, - affermò orgogliosamente, appoggiando sul bancone qualcosa che, lì per lì, Charles pensò fosse solo una marca strana di birra locale.- se vuoi qualcosa, devi chiederla a me.- concluse facendo l'occhiolino al monegasco, con aria complice.  
-Piantala di flirtare con il mio ragazzo!- lo rintuzzò Daniel.  
-Non stiamo flirtando!- protestò Charles.  
-Ah no?- chiese Nikky, deluso.  
Charles arrossì, ma non replicò. Allungò, invece, la mano a cercare di prendere una delle due bottiglie sul bancone. Nikky fu rapido a sottrargliela con un gesto di avvertimento.  
-Ah ah!- esclamò.- Non vorrai rovinare la sorpresa al nostro Romeo!  
-Sorpresa?- chiese perplesso Charles, voltandosi verso Daniel.   
Lui sghignazzò, ma aspettò che Nikky versasse il contenuto delle due bottiglie dentro altrettanti bicchieri alti. Il ragazzo completò il proprio lavoro decorando il bordo dei bicchieri: una fettina di lime, un pezzettino di zenzero caramellato, una spruzzata di zucchero sul bordo, colorata di rosso con l'aggiunta di cannella in polvere. Charles fece due più due e sorrise. Nikky posò i due bicchieri davanti a loro con un gesto teatrale.  
-I signori sono serviti!- Detto questo, li lasciò soli allontanandosi in direzione di un gruppo di nuovi clienti.   
Daniel fu il primo a prendere possesso del più vicino dei bicchieri, urtò delicatamente l'orlo dell'altro, in un brindisi silenzioso, e lo sollevò all'altezza del viso, incatenando lo sguardo a quello divertito del ragazzo più giovane.  
-Ginger Beer?- osservò Charles, ironicamente.  
-Lo zenzero è natalizio!- esclamò Daniel, sulla difensiva.- E Nikky ha cercato la marca di Ginger Beer più aromatica che ci fosse in circolazione.- gli garantì ancora.  
Charles annuì. Gli faceva piacere che Daniel avesse mobilitato tutto il proprio piccolo enturage per coccolare un po' il suo disorientato spirito del Natale, per cui ignorò la circostanza che quella che stava per bere era una ghiacciata bevanda a base alcolica e ricambiò il brindisi con il proprio.  
-Al Natale più assurdo che io abbia mai vissuto.  
Daniel sogghignò e si piegò a baciarlo, prima che Charles riuscisse a portare il bicchiere alle labbra.  
-Al Natale più _figo_ che tu abbia mai vissuto.- lo corresse malizioso, facendogli l'occhiolino.- E non è ancora finito!- promise minacciosamente.  
Charles appoggiò il bicchiere alle labbra e mandò giù un sorso gelato insieme con il nodo di terrore autentico che gli si era formato in gola a quelle parole. Finora le soprese di Daniel erano state abbastanza innocue, ma la Vigilia era ancora piuttosto lunga...

-Non ho ben capito dove stiamo andando.  
-Non lo hai capito, perchè non te l'ho detto.  
-Non dovremmo tornare a casa? Non dovremmo chiamare tua madre per sapere se hanno bisogno che li aiutiamo con la cena della Vigilia? Sei sicuro che Michael non ci stia ancora aspettando al chiosco di Nikky? E soprattutto, dove accidenti hai preso quel cappello e quel costume da bagno?!  
L'ultima domanda riuscì a scatenare l'ilarità di Daniel, ma non lo scoraggiò. L'australiano proseguì implacabile la propria marcia lungo il bagnasciuga – anzi, accellerò pure, saltellando contento – e Charles, nonostante tutto, si trovò costretto a seguirlo a passi lunghi.   
-Sai, con il fatto che qui in Australia festeggiamo in spiaggia, non è insolito trovare costumi come questo.- gli spiegò intanto Daniel, senza fermarsi ma allargando un angolo dei propri pantaloncini bianchi, decorati con atletici Babbi Natali surfisti ritratti in vari momenti di espressione sportiva. La mise festiva del più grande era completata da un cappellino rosso, con pon pon e finta pellicciotta bianchi, di quelli che si potevano trovare normalmente, in qualsiasi negozio, per tutto il mese di Dicembre.  
Charles non replicò. Sarebbe stato del tutto inutile.  
-Dan.- chiamò invece, quando, rialzato lo sguardo, si ritrovò davanti la scena più buffa della propria vita.- Cosa sto guardando?  
-La nostra destinazione.- ritorse l'altro, senza battere ciglio.  
Charles fu accolto dai saluti entusiasti di Michael e un paio degli altri ragazzi della comitiva, già impegnati nella stessa attività che sembrava accomunare tutto il gruppo, molto più numeroso, che affollava quella parte della spiaggia.   
A pochi metri dal bagnasciuga, infatti, si era radunata una piccola ed eterogenea folla di persone, di ogni genere ed età. Quasi tutti erano agghindati con chiari richiami al periodo: costumi da bagno analoghi a quello di Daniel, cappellini da Babbo Natale e barbe finte, piccoli cerchietti con corna o collanine fatte di palline di plastica e campanellini, invece che perline colorate. Anche gli amici di Dan erano conciati allo stesso modo. La cosa più insolita, comunque, non era tanto il dilagare di quella contagiosa allegria natalizio-marina, quanto la circostanza che quelle stesse persone fossero tutte, o quasi, impegnate nella stessa attività e, da sole o in piccoli gruppi, stessero realizzando dei... _pupazzi di sabbia_.  
-No, sul serio,- insistette Charles, afferrando Daniel e trattenendolo al proprio fianco, mentre si fermava ad una ragionevole distanza dal gruppo.- cosa stanno facendo?  
-E' una gara.- spiegò semplicemente l'australiano, additando quei pochi tra i presenti che, invece di ammucchiare e dare forma alla sabbia, se ne andavano in giro tra i partecipanti armati di cartelletta e penna.- A chi fa il pupazzo più bello e più grande.- aggiunse divertito Daniel.  
-...e tu vuoi partecipare?  
Daniel annuì, senza capire bene il perchè del tono perplesso del più giovane. Ma prima che Charles potesse dare voce al proprio disappunto, Michael e gli altri tornarono a chiamarli a gran voce.  
-Sbrigatevi, Dan!- li incitò il trainer- O finirete per non avere tempo!  
Daniel rise. Fu il suo turno di afferrare Charles per il braccio, ma solo per correre in direzione di uno dei giudici di gara trascinando il ragazzo con sè.  
-Ehi, ci siamo anche noi!- si presentò, sbracciandosi.  
Prima di riuscire a realizzare cosa stesse succedendo, Charles si ritrovò accanto al proprio ragazzo, ammucchiando e modellando sabbia in una palla sempre più enorme ed instabile e con Daniel che cianciava senza fine di quali elementi decorativi, tra i molti a disposizione, avrebbero dovuto utilizzare per vestire il loro pupazzo.   
-Mettiamogli l'impermeabile e il cappello!- esclamò alla fine, mentre sistemavano un ramoscello bianco, ripulito dalle onde, al posto del naso di carota.  
Charles fissò gli occhi di conchiglia della loro opera e ammise con se stesso che non era male come pupazzo di sabbia.  
-Che c'entra l'impermeabile con il Natale?- indagò sospettoso, scoccando un'occhiata a Daniel, impegnato a cercare qualcosa tra gli altri ramoscelli che avevano accatastato lì vicino.  
-Tu prendi l'impermeabile e poi ti spiego.- insistette l'australiano.  
La sua espressione assorta e maliziosa non convinse nemmeno un po' il povero ferrarista. Charles sospirò, ma ubbidì e si allontanò in direzione del tavolino da campeggio su cui erano accatastati i gadget per completare i pupazzi. Prese l'impermeabile e il cappello che Daniel voleva e tornò indietro.  
-Ora posso sapere?- domandò quietamente, allungando gli oggetti verso la schiena dell'altro.  
Daniel sghignazzò, si fece appena appena da parte e si voltò per prendere impermeabile e cappello. Charles aguzzò la vista, convinto che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nel pupazzo rispetto a quando lo aveva lasciato solo con l'altro pilota. Non ebbe il tempo di capirlo: quando Daniel si spostò, il pupazzo era vestito di tutto punto, la cinta dell'impermeabile stretta attorno alla vita, il cappello calato sulla fronte rotonda e gli occhiali da sole di Daniel a coprire le conchiglie che Charles aveva sistemato prima.  
Daniel continuava a ridacchiare come uno scolaretto che stia aspettando di vedere realizzato lo scherzo più bello di sempre. Charles lo fissò di sottecchi, poi girò di nuovo gli occhi sul pupazzo e, ancora una volta, su Daniel e la sua espressione di finta, _fintissima_ , innocenza.  
-...che hai fatto?  
-Niente!- si discolpò lui immediatamente.  
-Dan...  
-Oh, ma come sei malfidato!- fece finta di offendersi il più grande.  
- _Dan_.  
-Giuro. Niente!  
-Daniel, se...- Non ebbe il tempo di terminare la minaccia.  
-E' il vostro pupazzo?- Una giudice alquanto carina si avvicinò, tutta sorridente e accompagnata da un ragazzone tatuato che sembrava appena scappato da un film per teenager.- Possiamo vedere?- chiese lei con un cantilenante tono flautato.  
Daniel le sorrise prontamente, facendole elegantemente cenno di accomodarsi. Charles ebbe paura.  
-Come può vedere, signorina giudicessa,- iniziò ad illustrare l'australiano, sfarfalleggiando intorno alla ragazza con il consueto charme.- il nostro pupazzo, a differenza degli altri, ha optato per uno stile inconfondibile, vagamente inglese, certamente retrò. Un po' un Humphrey Bogart di altri tempi, insomma...  
-Cosa c'enra Humphrey Bogart con il Natale?- indagò lei, perplessa.  
Charles aveva voglia di esclamare "eh! Glielo dica anche lei!", ma si trattenne.  
Daniel, in compenso, non si fece intimorire: Ma qui c'è altro!- affermò con orgoglio.- Una vena ironica, sottile, un sarcasmo dissacrante!- proseguì con convinzione, mentre scivolava alle spalle del pupazzo e, passandogli le braccia attorno al tozzo corpo, si affaccendava a sciogliere la cintura dell'impermeabile.- Vede?- annunciò, dopo aver allargato prontamente le ali del soprabito in modo da rendere chiaro a tutti _dove_ avesse posizionato il secondo bastoncino.   
...peraltro, decisamente più lungo e tozzo di quello usato per il naso, considerò Charles criticamente.

-Non capisco perchè ci abbiano squalificato.- piagnucolò Daniel per la terza volta da quando erano risaliti in auto.  
Charles lo fissò interrogativo: Sei serio?- chiese.  
Daniel annuì, stizzito.  
-Dan...c'erano dei bambini su quella spiaggia.- osservò il monegasco in tono neutro.  
Cercare di discutere con Daniel poteva essere incredibilmente difficile, a volte. Quindi, era molto più facile assecondarlo. Lo sentì borbottare qualcosa, ma non replicò.  
Charles tornò, invece, a concentrarsi sul ghiacciolo tra le proprie mani, identico a quello che anche l'altro stava succhiando gioiosamente mentre guidava: Sai, non credevo che un gelato all'eggnog potesse essere commestibile,- considerò brevemente il monegasco – invece è buono!- ammise stupito.  
Quando erano stati cacciati in malo modo dalla gara di pupazzi di sabbia, Daniel lo aveva abbracciato e, ridendo, lo aveva di nuovo trascinato al chiosco di Nikky per una merenda veloce prima di rientrare. Il ragazzo li aveva accolti con un sorriso enorme ed aveva sfoderato la seconda delle sue "ricerche per conto di Daniel". Charles si era così ritrovato a stringere un bastoncino di legno da ghiacciolo, al quale era attaccato un perfetto omino di pan di zenzero. Solo che l'omino in questione non era affatto realizzato in pan di zenzero. Nikky aveva affermato che si trattava di un "ghiacciolo all'eggnog".   
Charles aveva osservato che nulla che contenesse panna, uova ed alcol avrebbe potuto essere chiamato "ghiacciolo".   
Daniel gli aveva ficcato il pupazzo in bocca e gli aveva ordinato di smetterla di rovinare il Natale a tutti come il Grinch.  
Avevano salutato Nikky, che non sembrava essersela presa per il commento, ed erano tornati all'auto.   
-Devi chiedere a Nikky come ha fatto a congelare dell'alcol.  
-Nikky può fare qualsiasi cosa con l'alcol.  
-Ok, ma non penso possa vincere le leggi della fisica.  
Daniel lo guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia con atteggiamento di sfida: Nikky. Può fare _qualsiasi cosa_. Con l'alcol.- scandì con molta serietà.  
Charles annuì lento, vagamente spaventato, e si appuntò di non parlare mai male del barista preferito di Daniel.   
La famiglia dell'australiano li accolse rumorosamente appena entrarono dalla porta. Grace spedì entrambi a farsi una doccia – urlando a Daniel, mentre erano sulle scale, di limitarsi alla doccia, perchè dovevano scendere ad aiutare anche loro – e Michelle gli piazzò in mano due magliette decorate con stelle, renne e pupazzetti morbidosi, da mettere prima di tornare di sotto. Charles si accorse che erano simili a quelle che la ragazza e sua madre indossavano già.  
-Sai, non abbiamo i maglioni di Natale per ovvie ragioni.- spiegò Daniel mentre entravano in camera.  
-...ok. Posso accettarlo.  
Quando Charles scese di nuovo di sotto, Daniel aveva già raggiunto la propria famiglia da un po'. Lui e sua sorella erano in soggiorno e stavano litigando con un enorme scatolone di addobbi di Natale, dal quale continuavano a sfilare ghirlande e pupazzi come se si trattasse di un qualche cappello magico di un illusionista ubriaco ed euforico. Ridevano. La loro risata, così simile, era contagiosa e Charles si ritrovò a sorridere ancora prima di approdare sulla soglia della stanza, le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloncini e i capelli ancora bagnati. Michelle fu la prima ad accorgersi di lui.  
-Charlie!- esclamò tutta contenta. Si sollevò di scatto dal pavimento, una ghirlanda di foglie, dorate e verde brillante, tra le mani, e arrivò fino a lui in pochi balzi entusiasti, utilizzando il drappo come una sciarpa per arrotolarglielo attorno al collo in una cascata divertita di risatine.- Buona Vigilia!- trillò, scoccandogli un bacio dopo aver rimirato la propria opera, soddisfatta.   
Lo lasciò lì e corse in cucina, dalla quale proveniva la voce dei genitori di Daniel che intonavano canzoni di Natale.  
Dan, ancora seduto a terra davanti allo scatolone, sorrise e battè una mano accanto a sè sul pavimento, per invitarlo a prendere il posto di Michelle: Questa casa non finirà di decorarsi da sola!- affermò.  
Charles abbracciò con uno sguardo d'insieme il salotto, realizzando che sembrava di essere appena finiti in un incubo montano da Alpi Svizzere, ma non replicò. Si avvicinò al proprio ragazzo e si sistemò a gambe incrociate dove gli era stato indicato, affondando poi testa e mani nel groviglio intricato di decori ancora all'interno del box.  
-Credi di avere abbastanza superficie disponibile per tutta questa roba?- ridacchiò divertito, mentre sfilava dal mucchio una renna di peluche dal manto argentato. La agitò leggermente in aria, proprio davanti al naso dell'altro, e sogghignò- Vedi? _Questa_ è una renna. Quello di stamattina era un alpaca.  
-Andiamo, Charlie Brown, so benissimo com'è fatta una renna! Quella di stamattina aveva le corna, il naso rosso e una copertina di Natale: quindi, era una renna.- affermò con logica inoppugnabile l'australiano.  
-A proposito, che fine ha fatto Rufus l'Alpaca?  
-Non te lo dirò. Sei stato molto scortese con lui e non meriti di saperlo.- scosse la testa Daniel, imbronciato.- Sappi che ha detto che parlerà male di te a Babbo Natale. Non aspettarti regali, sotto l'albero, domattina.- minacciò con serietà.  
Charles rise. Tirò fuori anche un paio di elfi dall'aria arcigna e un piccolo albero di Natale con occhiali da sole e una lattina di Coca Cola, appicicata agli aghi di pino di un ramo, e chiese a Daniel di dargli indicazioni su dove voleva che posizionasse quella roba.  
Nonostante il suo scetticismo, l'australiano fu perfettamente in grado di individuare un numero sufficiente di ripiani, spigoli e sporgenze per riuscire a completare l'arredo della "baita" in tempo per la cena. A quel punto, mentre entrambi sostavano sulla soglia del salotto e consideravano il risultato finale, Daniel sorrise, annuì con enfasi e circondò Charles con un braccio attorno alle spalle, tirandoselo addosso con l'entusiasmo di un bambino che abbia appena realizzato l'opera della vita insieme al proprio amichetto del cuore.  
-Siamo un'ottima squadra!- considerò.  
Uno degli elfi, precariamente sospeso accanto allo spigolo del camino in pietra, scivolò su se stesso e cadde. Charlie pensò che era una fortuna a nessuno fosse venuto in mente di accendere il fuoco per ravvivare lo spirito natalizio.  
-...è la cosa più kitsch che io abbia mai visto.- asserì cattedratico il monegasco.  
Daniel non sembrò troppo scoraggiato. Michelle arrivò dalla cucina, portando gli ultimi elementi per apparecchiare il grande tavolo in vetro che arebbe ospitato la loro cena e che era già, come tutto il resto, carico di accessori più o meno pacchiani e vistosi, compreso un servizio di porcellana vintage che sembrava fuggito dalla credenza della nonna. Lei mugugnava a labbra strette un jingle di natale e Charles soffocò una risata nel palmo della mano.  
-Quanto manca per la cena?- piagnucolò Daniel, lasciando la presa sulle spalle di Charles per iniziare a saltare intorno alla sorella.- Io ho _faaame_!  
-Mamma dice che ci siamo quasi.- ritorse lei, scuotendoselo di dosso senza troppe cerimonie.  
-Ma io ho fame adesso.- insistette lui.  
Michelle sospirò: Non puoi mangiare prima di cena! Finiresti per rovinarti l'appetito.  
-Smetti di fare la madre con me! Dov'è il mio cibo?  
-Sciò!- lo scacciò nuovamente lei, insensibile, scivolando da sotto le sue mani quando provò a riacciuffarla e sparendo di nuovo alle spalle di Charles.  
Daniel si voltò sconsolato verso Charles: Vammi a prendere del cibo.- ordinò piatto, fissandolo con sguardo minaccioso.  
Charles sollevò scettico un sopracciglio e non si mosse: Perchè io?  
-Mia madre non te lo negherebbe mai.- affermò il più grande.  
Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere. Daniel sbuffò.  
-Sul serio, Charlie! Tra un po' mi mangio le pigne sull'albero!  
-Perchè ci sono delle pigne sull'albero? Non credo ci siano pini in Australia.  
-Cibo!- ringhiò Daniel, ignorandolo.  
Charles scosse la mano con disinteresse, ma, sospirando, si voltò e si avviò in cucina come gli era stato chiesto. Il sole stava tramontando, un profumo delizioso inondava tutta la stanza e Grace si muoveva tra i fornelli con la grazia di una vera mamma chioccia, soddisfatta di poter nutrire una numerosa nidiata di cuccioli. Ovviamente non solo non obiettò, quando Charles le chiese se c'era qualcosa da spilluzzicare in attesa di andare a tavola, ma gli riempì un piatto di leccornie di ogni tipo, scoccandogli poi un bacio sonoro sulla fronte prima di rispedirlo da dove era venuto. Charles sorrise e tornò indietro.  
Daniel non era più in soggiorno. Perplesso, il pilota più giovane appoggiò il piatto sulla tavola e si guardò attorno. Da quella parte della casa il sole era già sparito dietro il tetto e fuori c'era una residua luminescenza aranciata su cui piccoli spruzzi chiari e brillanti scivolavano come sottili coriandoli. Sorpreso, Charles si avvicinò alla finestra, fissando in trance l'immagine oltre i vetri.   
Faceva un caldo terribile e tutte le finestre della casa erano spalancate per lasciare che la brezza della sera entrasse a sostituire il fresco artificiale del condizionatore, che era stato spento non più di mezz'ora prima.   
Tutte le finestre, meno quella. Qualcuno aveva sistemato delle tendine di pizzo all'uncinetto, tirate leggermente di lato da piccoli anelli di stoffa a quadretti; il disegno riprodotto dal pizzo era quello di una slitta, trainata da renne e carica di regali. La finestra era troppo grande per tende simili, che arrivavano a stento a metà del vetro e, quindi, assumevano un aspetto decisamente buffo e fuori luogo. Ma non era quello ad aver attirato l'attenzione di Charles. A bocca aperta il ragazzo fissò il sottilissimo strato di polvere bianca che si era raccolto sugli infissi esterni.   
... _neve_...  
Era chiaramente impossibile e, quando fece un check rapido della temperatura esterna sul termometro appeso al camino, vide che segnava venti gradi.   
Eppure nevicava. Oddio, quella... _roba_ che scendeva dal cielo era troppo chiara, rifletteva eccessivamente la luce del tramonto e sembrava leggermente traslucida. Inoltre, non si ammucchiava sul vetro come avrebbe dovuto, non creava quell'alone di condensa che sarebbe stato logico aspettarsi e, quando Charles appoggiò la mano sulla finestra, non gli trasmise affatto il brivido freddo che doveva.  
Il ragazzo ruotò di scatto su se stesso, uscì di corsa dal soggiorno e si precipitò alla porta d'ingresso.  
Quando la spalancò, un magico paesaggio innevato lo accolse fuori dalla soglia di casa. Rufus l'Alpaca sollevò il musetto dal naso rosso e dalle corna pelose e Daniel allargò le braccia in un gesto d'invito, che comprendeva orgogliosamente lo spazio che lo circondava. Charles vide un leggero strato di neve anche tra i suoi capelli ricci e non potè non notare che l'altro indossava un maglione a treccia con un Babbo Natale rubicondo e pantaloni di velluto a coste che, come minimo, gli stavano facendo provare le pene dell'inferno.  
-Che _diavolo_ è questo?!- rise Charles istintivamente.  
La neve scricchiolò sotto i suoi passi quando uscì, muovendo lentamente in direzione di Daniel. Si voltò appena e vide la macchina da scena, che stava ricreando quel perfetto ambiente da cartolina, ancora in funzione in un angolo, producendo una nevicata con tutti i crismi ma non troppo fitta. Charles allargò una mano e raccolse un paio di fiocchi di plastica sul palmo aperto. Chiaramente non si sciolsero.  
Daniel continuava a sorridergli, quando si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, e Charles sentì le proprie labbra tendersi in un sorriso altrettanto grande.  
-Il tuo "bianco Natal"!- annunciò Dan con un ulteriore moto di orgoglio.  
Charles scosse la testa. I fiocchi, che si erano radunati in parte anche tra i suoi capelli, caddero tra loro: Ma come ti è venuto in mente?- sussurrò.  
Daniel storse il naso, nient'affatto impensierito: Era quello che volevi, no? Un Natale sulla neve.  
Charles allungò le braccia verso di lui, passandogliele attorno al collo e spingendosi contro il suo petto per ritrovarsi subito avvolto da un abbraccio che pungeva per colpa della lana e dell'umidità serale.  
-Non credo che potrei essere più fortunato di così.- sussurrò ancora il più giovane, dopo qualche istante passato a scrutare in silenzio lo sguardo brillante e innamorato dell'uomo tra le sue braccia.   
Si sporse in avanti, ma prima che le sue labbra potessero catturare quelle del più grande, Daniel lo fermò.  
-Ah no! Non qui.- affermò con enfasi.  
Charles lo fissò disorientato quando, scioltosi dall'abbraccio, Daniel si affrettò a tornare verso l'ingresso, fermandosi sulla porta aperta e facendogli da lì cenno di raggiungerlo.  
-Vieni!- rincarò visto Charles mancava di seguire quell'invito.  
Aspettò che anche il ragazzo fosse in cima ai pochi gradini di accesso alla casa e poi sorrise di nuovo, tenendolo dritto davanti a sè proprio sotto l'arco della porta. Fece un cenno verso l'alto e Charles esitò, ma poi sollevò il viso per osservare un rametto di eucalipto, decorato esclusivamente con M&M's rossi, pendere sopra le loro teste.  
-Il bacio va dato sotto il vischio.- affermò Daniel con gravità.  
-Dan. Quello non è-  
Ma prima che potesse finire la frase, le labbra di Daniel si incollarono fermamente alle sue. Charles pensò che questo era il primo Natale, che sapeva di sale come il mare in estate.  
Rufus l'Alpaca scosse la testa e, con un duplice e soddisfatto "pop", naso e cerchietto saltarono via.

**Author's Note:**

> E con questa si chiude il miniciclo delle vacanze e della box di cioccolattini.   
> Ho deciso che terrò comunque aperta la serie, perchè in fondo ci sono un sacco di coppie e personaggi che mi intrigano e, siccome non so quanti di loro potrebbero davvero finire in una storia "seria", questo può essere il luogo preposto a raccogliere idee e fantasie sul fandom della Formula 1.   
> Spero vi siate divertiti e alla prossima!   
> MEM


End file.
